Who Says it's Love?
by Densaugeo
Summary: In a world where Voldemort's reign has begun, a group of seven friends find love, find reason, and get ready for the fight that will take most of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I'm not famous, so anything in here that you've heard of is not mine._

_Love Me Do_

_Lily_

A terrible yowling resounded around the house, waking me up with a shock. Confused, I checked my alarm clock, but it wasn't set to go off for another half an hour. As I listened closer to the noise I was able to distinguish a couple of words. "I'll always be true, so pleeeeeeease love me doooooo." I groan, it's just my idiotic sister butchering _Beatles_ songs once again. No matter how much I listen to the song "Love Me Do," I'm not going to be able to forget the wailing coming from the shower. Petunia has already ruined _Elvis_ for me, so why not ruin my favourite band as well…

"Somebody to love, somebody new…"

"Petunia, shut up!" I screamed as I burst into the bathroom.

"Get out of the bathroom you freak!" Petunia shrieked.

"Well it's not like seeing your bony arsed horse face is a walk in the park," I stated.

"If you would listen for once in your life and GET OUT, you wouldn't have to see it." Petunia argued.

"No," I said, "I'm leaving for Hogwarts today so either you get out of the bathroom or you make room for me."

"Ughhhh," Petunia groaned. She then picked up her things stomping out of the bathroom as I smirked thinking about how easy Petunia was to infuriate. I then stepped into the shower and washed away all my worries about being head girl for the next year.

By the time I got out of the shower, my outlook had brightened dramatically. All I could think about was how I was finally going to be able to see Alice again. But, I needed to push those thoughts aside and to get ready for the day.

After much deliberation on what I was going to wear, I decided that I would close my eyes and wear the first thing I pulled from my closet. And then after I pulled out a frilly puke coloured dress my sister had left in my closet, I decided to wear the second thing, which just so happened to be my favourite _Beatles_ tank top and a pair of skinny jeans.

I bounded down the stairs my trunk clunking each time it hit the ground, until suddenly an acrid smell reached my nostrils. Sighing, I realized this could only mean one thing… My dad let my mum try to cook breakfast. I slumped into the kitchen and rolled her eyes at the mess.

"Honestly Dad? Didn't we make a rule that Mum wasn't allowed near any kitchen appliances after the toaster incident? I said exasperated

"Honey, she promised to follow the directions. Personally I think this time it was an act of revenge." Dad replied.

"Come on now, I'm not that bad." Mum argued.

"Talia love, I don't even know what you were trying to make." Dad refuted.

"You know what? I give up! Make your own breakfast." Mum yelled.

"Gladly," Dad muttered quietly so that only I could hear him.

Her mum walked over to me, "Hi sweetie, are you excited to go to school?"

Petunia then shrieked "Lily!"

"No, I want to stay here with that all year long…" I quipped.

"Do not use sarcasm with me young lady!" Mum replied.

"Sorry mum." I sighed.

I looked at my watch, and realised I only had half an hour before the train left. I wanted to get there early, so that I would be able to talk to my friends before heading to the head compartment. I hugged my parents, screamed bye to Petunia, and apparated to the bathroom of King's Cross. When I opened the door, I glanced at the out of order sign in the reflection of the mirror, and headed into the bustling station.

I saw a shock of white blonde hair and sprinted towards it. I tapped the girl on the shoulder excitedly shrieking "Alice!" But, when the girl turned and I realized that it was a random 5th year, I cursed Alice's short stature and not for the first time. Then, I crashed through the barrier and was immersed in the wizarding world once again.

A/N I realise that my chapters are incredibly short and I apologize. I will have quite a few crazy short chapters in the beginning until I get used to writing this type of story. Well, I guess it's if I get used to this type of writing. But, I may just keep them short and update quickly depending on whose life I want to follow. At least in the beginning I'll be updating every day. Although, that'll change when school starsh. Anyways, this story will follow the lives of Lily, Alice, Frank, and the Marauders. Maybe I'll include more people but currently I don't really feel like it. By the way if anyone laughed at my awful pun, I give them bonus points. Especially, because it was quite terrible… Next chapter will be up soon, and I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I am not Rowling nor do I own the rights to the Beatles or any other obscure cultural references that I may have made._

_Octopus's Garden_

_Alice_

I turned red as my mother cried "we'll miss you, sugar cube." I fingered my blonde hair wondering if dying it had been the right idea. But, at least now I don't look like Frank's little sister. Not that he would ever notice me anyways.

I looked around, finally spotting the red hair that meant Lily had arrived. When I started to run forward yelling Lily's name, I saw Frank chatting with the Marauders. Seeing him, I stopped in my tracks turning red and staring until Lily tapped me on the shoulder.

Her green eyes seemed to see through me, and I laughed a bit about the fact she was wearing a Beatles shirt. It seems that 70%ofher muggle wardrobe consisted of Beatles paraphernalia.

"Maybe, if you talked to him you wouldn't get like this," Lily said.

"It's because I get like this that I can't talk to him," I replied. "I'm shy, Lily, you're the only one I can really talk to. Besides, he's so gorgeous I don't know if I would be able to talk to him if I was outgoing."

"I just wish you would show everybody who you really are." Lily stated. "I'm sure if Frank got to know you he'd start to like you"

"Yeah," I huffed, "he'd like me as a friend. He likes everyone, I. Well, except those stupid Pure-Blood prats, but who likes them anyways." Lily just doesn't understand. She could get any guy that she wants and she's even had the James Potter chasing after her for years.

"Well Alice, as the Grand Master himself, John Lennon once said, _when I was about twelve, I used to think I must be a genius, but nobody's noticed. If there is such a thing as a genius...I am one, and if there isn't, I don't care." _Lily quoted.

"Wh-What does that have to do with anything?" I questioned.

"Well to be quite honest, absolutely nothing. I just read that the other day and felt an overwhelming need to share."

I laughed. It was all that I could do. Lily could not stop talking about the Beatles for an entire day. In fact, at that very moment she was humming _Octopus's Garden._

"You're no help." I replied. "Can't you be serious for once in your life? Maybe you should quote someone who's not high every second of their life."

"Don't confuse being stimulating with being blunt." Lily declared.

"What? I ask for serious and the best you can do is a random Barbara Walters quote?" Lily is so infuriating sometimes. It feels like she can only be serious when talking about school.

"How do you know who Barbara Walters is? She said confused.

"Do you not remember when you sat me down and said you were going to brainwash me by making me watch her talk for 5 hours?" I said disbelievingly. How could she not remember that? I have a scar where she bit me for trying to escape.

"No…" Lily stared at me.

"Merlin! I can't believe this. You seriously have no recollection of that?" I shouted.

"Hehe, did somebody say my name?" Sirius appeared out of nowhere.

No matter how annoying I say that Sirius is, even I can't deny that he is hot. His gorgeous hair, his soul searching eyes, and his shag-worthy body were the star of many a girl's dreams. Mine however were filled with Frank, and at this point I'm pretty sure Lily's dreams consisted mostly of James. Not that she'd admit to that…

"Lily, the cow, forced me to watch Barbara Walters for 5 hours and doesn't even remember!" I growled.

"Who is-never mind. Alice, you can talk! I'm so proud of you getting over your fears. Now, I know talking is scary, but as a fellow blood-traitor I know you have faced many scary things. I think we should have a celebration. We can call it Alice talk-a-lot party, or the Chatty Alice except Alice doesn't start with a C. Hmmm, I know! We can call it the-"

"Sirius shut up! You do not want to get in my way of I right now. I will pulverise you." I groaned.

"But Aliicceee," Sirius whined.

"Sirius, no one cares. I don't want to hear any more about your stupid party." I argued. How can he be distracting me from Lily? He should be mad at her too. For some reason… Actually, no I have no idea why he would be mad at Lily. Damn her and her seeming so innocent when she was actually an evil whale clown.

"If you had listened, you would have heard me saying that I was leaving. And, that party would have been amazing! All the parties I hold are amazing." Sirius groaned. But at that, I sprinted away. I had to catch Lily before she went around biting first years because they were running on the platform or something. Sometimes taking care of Lily is like watching a four year old. Oh wait… It always is like watching a four year old.

**A/N Once again, I have submitted an extremely short chapter. I could enter a competition for that. Anyways to clarify, I view Alice as a sort of young Neville while Frank is the much hotter Neville. If you ever doubt the Ugly Duckling story, take a look at that man's life. I don't mean that Alice is ugly; she's just clumsy and socially awkward. But other than that, I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll post again tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm starting to get a little tired of these things. Everytime, it reminds me that I'm not famous, and my ideas are not in fact original.

_Hello, Goodbye_

_Sirius_

I smirked as Alice ran away. She liked me. There was no other explanation. Once Alice and I started dating, James and Lily would be spending a lot more time together. Although I don't really feel much for Alice, I would do anything for my friends, dating a social recluse included. Well, she is a pretty recluse. She dyed her hair for me and everything. Probably thought that I would notice her more with it.

A horn sounded, and I headed towards the train, hoping to find my fellow Marauders inside. But, instead I found a compartment with Alice sitting there alone.

I walked in gave her a dazzling smile, and whispered, "I know who you like."

Shocked, Alice sat up straighter. "Wha- Wh- How?"

"It's obvious isn't it? It always is." I retorted. I had so many girls fawning over me that I knew all the signs. Just today she saw me and blushed. If that isn't a sign, what is?

"Don't tell him; please just don't tell him." Alice pleaded.

"Tell who?" Who would care? Maybe it's her dad; they never seem to like me. Probably the motorcycle and the smile that makes girls throw their clothes at me. True story actually, James and I once stood up to make an announcement and some twins started stripping. In the middle of the Great Hall of all places! But, I digress.

"Frank, of course! Or anyone else, he can't know. "

"Frank? Oh right… Frank. You know what? I'll do you one better. I'm going to help you snare Longbottom." Whew, that was a nice save. Wait, what did I say? Ha, poor guy he won't know what him after I work with Alice. This should be fun.

"Snare him? You make it sound like this is some sort of game."

"Maybe you don't have him because you don't view it as a game. If you're having fun you'll be more attractive. If not, you just seem clingy. Besides, Frank has enough serious girls chasing him."

"I don't know if I can make light of this. You don't understand. It's just that when I touch him I feel happy inside…" Sirius shot her a look. "And not like that you pervert! I'd be happy just holding his hand."

"Great Gatsby! You have it bad. Don't let him know that okay? He doesn't even know you; you'd scare him away. You got to hide your love away."

"First of all don't you think I know that already? And second, Great Gatsby?"

"Yeah, it's an American muggle swear. I saw it on some TV show Moony made me watch." But, she doesn't have to know it was a stupid teacher. Then again, it sounds awesome.

"Okay, Great Gatsby is a book. I don't know what you were watching, but we digress. Back to the original topic, how am I going to, as you say, snare Frank?"

"I'll be your coach. Any problem you come to me. But first, we have to convince our beloved heads to schedule a Hogsmede trip as soon as they can. And, we're going together."

"If you think that to repay you for your help anything is going to happen, you've got another think coming!"

"Alice, don't you trust me?"

"No! Not even a little bit."

"Well, if you want my help, you're coming with me… Until then, ciao."

-.-*-.-*-.-

_James_

I waited in the Head's compartment for Lily, or at least I thought it would be Lily. Who else could it be? She's always been the best in the class, in both grades and in behaviour. Well, except in Potions, and Transfiguration that was for Snivellus and I. Was Snivellus going to be Head Girl? He may say that he's a boy, but maybe Dumbledore knew differently. Oh no! Dumbledore was going to make Snivellus Head Girl!

But, as I was lost in my panic, Lily entered the room.

"Hello," I said.

"Goodbye!" Lily stood there for a while. "If you just came in here to see me, you saw me so out!"

"Out? I'm Head Boy. I have as much of a right to be here as you do." Was I really so much of a stalker that I'd hang in the Head's compartment just to see her? Well, it stops now.

"Ughhh! How could Dumbledore do this to me? We fight all the time, when I say yes you say no, when I say stop you say go!"

"Go go, oh no, you say goodbye, I say hello."

"Wait… How did you know that?"

"How did I know the Beatles? They are one of the most popular muggle bands! Well, that and the fact that you reference them way more than you know." I decided not to mention that I always kind of saw them as the Muggle version of the Marauders. Of course, I was Lennon, Sirius was McCartney, Remus was George Harrison, and Peter was Ringo. They were a group of what seemed like really close friends who made mischief and music. It really made me sad when I figured out the band had broken up. And yes, I realise that I was listening to them a couple years after they broke up, but I'm a wizard so don't judge me.

"Still, you're a Pure-Blood; you shouldn't know anything about my life."

"Okay, that's insulting on two levels. One, not every Pure-Blood is ignorant, and two, maybe I shouldn't know anything about yours, but you _don't _know anything about mine. So, let's get this stupid prefects meeting done with so I can go talk to my friends."

After that, the prefect meeting went fairly well. There was a bit of arguing about patrol hours, and then there was duel over taking points away, but other than that it went great.

I huffed as he left the room. Who was I kidding? When we are together terrible things happened. Why do I even try? Oh right, because she is absolutely perfect. I sighed, nothing I ever do will be good enough for her. Why couldn't she just accept me for who I am imperfections and all?

Well, I decided, if she wasn't going to accept me, I'd have to stop accepting her. No more easy forgiveness when she was awful to me. No more puppy-like wonder for her. I was going to start calling her out. It may not help me get over her, but it might just help.

**A/N This has nothing to do with this particular chapter, mostly considering the fact that I wrote this a while ago. However, I have a question. First, I'll give you a little background. I go to a tiny public school, and the people who attend it with me happen to be super smart, such as Calc 3 as a junior. It's kind of embarrassing actually, considering I don't do as well. But with that, I don't know how grades really work. My parents yell at me for having one B. All things considering, if I need talk about these kids grades, I want to make it realistic, and by reading other people's stories I have realised that no one seems to give the students all O's. If someone could help me by explaining what normal grades would be that'd be great. I am at a complete loss right now, because I don't know how to make it be known that someone either does well or not so well in a class. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Diclaimer: I can claim ownership to nothing other than a few shirts and my watch._

_I'll be back_

_Lily_

How does James know so much about me? I always thought that he was an insensitive, oblivious prat. I mean, how could he be so awful? He's a messed up man whose only redeeming quality is that he's hot.

Now, I realise that not many enemies would be willing to admit that, but it's undeniable. The only reason I'm able to keep saying no isn't that I hate him so much; it's that whenever I feel like saying yes I have the ability to remember the scrawny kid from first year.

It makes me wonder sometimes about what would happen if we had a different history. Would we be together?

"Lily!" I heard Alice shout from a compartment on my right. She pulled me in and said, "You'll never guess what just happened. Sirius Black wants to help me with Frank!"

"What? When have any of the Marauders offered to help someone without getting anything out of it?"

"Come on Lily, you know that's not fair. Remus helped you make it through Transfiguration last year. Without him, you would have failed."

"Thanks Alice, reminding me of my short comings. Way to win an argument." With that I stomped out of the compartment. How could she accept Sirius's help? He was Potter's friend. No matter how nice he seems, that makes him the enemy. Although with all Remus had done for me, I can't really consider him the enemy.

But, Sirius has done absolutely nothing to deserve my trust. Other than offering to help Alice.. He can't be nice though, because if I was wrong about him I might be wrong about Potter. I can't be wrong about Potter; I'm not wrong about Potter!

They are both class A prats. No one else can even come close to their awfulness, except maybe Voldemort. No matter how much I hate them, I can't say that they are more awful than Voldemort. In fact out of our class, they are probably the ones that I would choose to fight alongside me.

But, that doesn't mean they aren't awful! Just because they would give their lives to make the world better for Muggle-borns doesn't mean that they are good people. It doesn't mean that I shouldn't hate them.

I really need the Beatles right now. I can't handle this whole no muggle devices work in Hogwarts thing. Next time I'm in Hogsmede I'm buying a magically enhanced record player. This year already seems like I'm going to need it.

Next thing I know, the train stops. I never actually found another compartment to sit in. I guess I just have to show Alice my anger by sitting at a different spot in the Great Hall. Then again, I'm sure she already knows I'm mad so I shouldn't have to sit at a different spot. Maybe just not share her carriage. Wait, there's Alice.

"Alice! Over here!" I shouted.

"Lily, I have a carriage. Hurry!" She replied.

Okay, so maybe I can't hold a grudge for the life of me. Besides, maybe being connected to the Marauders won't be so bad. James is Head Boy; Remus is a Prefect, maybe being friends with them will make this year go a little smoother.

It's official; this year I'm going to give James Potter a chance. Not a chance like a date chance, I'm going to give him a chance to be my friend.

_-.-*-.-*-.-_

_Frank_

I got into the carriage with the Marauders. They were joking and talking about their summers, but I felt left out. I had never really fit into their group, because when they all did their night-time wandering back in 1st year I was sleeping.

I regret it, but I was going through a really tough time back then. Right before 1st year my older brother died. We were incredibly close, and it devastated me. There was a time where I wouldn't talk to anyone, and when I came out of it everybody already had inside jokes and close friendships.

Ever since that moment, I never really feel like I fit in with the other Gryffindor boys. They were kind and tried to include me, but it just wasn't the same.

Don't get me wrong, I'm no social recluse. I get on just fine without them. My friends tend to switch around a lot depending on who I'm dating. Now, I realise that's not the best way to handle thing, but girls like me, and I definitely like girls.

However, when I want to talk to people about girls or things that may not be the best to talk about to my girlfriend, the Marauders are there for me. They are really good people, who would do anything for those that they care about. I suppose it's also time for me to stop ignoring them.

"So, Milla Peterson…" Sirius said.

"What about her?" Remus stuttered. Now there is something you should know about Remus. Well other than the whole werewolf thing… Anyways, Remus is sort of a player. He seems all innocent and everything, but when the full moon comes along his hormones take revenge. Either he shags a girl, or he gets all cranky and starts failing his classes. I realise that it's probably not the best way to deal with it, but who am I to judge.

"I ran walked past her compartment, and she was telling all of them about the time you spent together. Now, how come you haven't told us about that time Remus, m'boy? Getting a little too close to the full moon eh?" Sirius explained.

"Come on now Sirius, a gentleman never kisses and tells." James interjected.

"Well it were you, there would be no kissing to talk about." Sirius replied.

"Aw come on now; let's talk about something else…" Peter trailed off as he seemed to be lost in thought once again.

"Hey guys, for my birthday my mum bought me a record player that's enchanted. That means it'll work in Hogwarts! I can finally listen to the Beatles!" James said excitedly.

"Does this mean you'll finally stop singing things like _I'll be back_ or _I feel fine_ in the hallways?" Remus asked.

"Come on guys; admit that the look on McGonagall's face was pretty funny when he started singing _I'll be back_ when she was dragging him out to detention." I replied.

"Of course I won't stop talking about such things. I will sing to guys more. I'm thinking a full on ballad in the Great Hall." James stared at us creepily until we consented that this was the truth.

"Idea!" Sirius said. "We put a charm on everyone so that they can only speak in song for an entire day."

"We could put an enchantment on the doorway to the Great Hall!" James included.

"But anyways, let's talk about what's got Peter's interest so fully." I said

"Alice…" Peter said dreamingly. Sirius winked at him and I sat there confused. Alice? She was the short girl that always hung out with Lily. I didn't really think she was Peter's type. For some reason, he always seemed to fall for the extremely outgoing girls that never looked in his direction. But, Alice? Sure, she was pretty, but she always seemed kind of strange. Not much like somebody I'd hang out with normally.

"Alice?" James voiced his surprise.

"Yeah, isn't she pretty?" Peter replied.

"Sure is," Sirius said. "We'll help you, Peter. We'll eat by them, and talk to them. We'll make her notice you. Yes sir. We'll make her notice you." Now is it just me, or was that kind of awkward? First of all, Sirius normally makes Peter deal with his own problems, and secondly Alice? Peter likes Alice? I will never get used to this.

**A/N Alright, as I stated last time, I really need help with knowing what to put in with grades. You don't need to give me the grades that you recieve, but I really need help with this. Anyways in other news, I won't be able to update as rapidly as I have been, because school is starting back up soon. Once I get back into the swing of things, I should be able to keep up. But, I haven't been to school in a while because I had to have hip surgery, and I'll be focusing a lot on training so that I can play field hockey again. I also realise these authors notes tend to be really long, and I'm sorry, but it's nice to be able to type these things because I'm not really a fan of talking to my family.**


End file.
